


Movie Night

by DemonicPresence



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Thomas Sanders (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Summary: A movie cuddlefest





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so – I kinda went a little unorthodox with this? People don’t generally depict them watching movies like this, but I figured it must be a thing. (I also had Black Panther on the brain after watching it for the second time. Sorry I’m not sorry :P)
> 
> This is my first foray into fanfiction like this, especially of characters being a representation of a real person, so please bare with me as I get a feel for these characters and writing like this. I hope to continue and improve bit by bit

“Come _on_ , Padre, the movie is about to begin!” Roman called from the living room.

Patton hurried in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of popcorn and assorted goodies and sodas for the movie night. “Hold your horses, kiddo! Where’s Virgil and Logan?” Patton asked cheerfully. He sat down on the couch, setting the tray on the table and leaning against Roman, who slung his arm around Patton’s shoulders and pulled him into his side.

“They’re upstairs getting changed,” Roman replied, already clad in his white and red PJs, embellished with a gold crown embroidered on his chest. Patton was clad in his cat onesie and loving it. A few moments later there was a soft whoosh as Logan and Virgil rose up into the living room. Virgil staggered slightly, and Logan gently steadied him.

“Still not used to that… rising… thing,” Virgil muttered, hunching over slightly as Logan patted his back. “How do you guys do that all the time?”

“The first few times are always disorienting. Constant practice is key to adjusting to it, hence why I suggested we do so instead of coming down the stairs as usual,” Logan responded, not unkindly. He was working on gentling his tone around the others and was doing well so far. Logan adjusted his unicorn onsie as Patton squealed.

“You guys!! C’mere!!” Patton said as he made grabby hands at the two of them. Virgil grumbled but grinned slightly at Patton as he sat next to Patton and Roman. Roman squeezed his shoulder as Patton wrapped him in a hug, pulling him gently against his side. “No hoodie tonight, kiddo?”

Virgil blushed lightly and shook his head, rubbing his bare arms. “Nah… Felt like I didn’t need it,” he said softly, pulling the fluffy black blanket over his black-and-purple pants and tank top, his storm cloud on the chest of his shirt, spreading it over Patton’s lap as he snuggled closer. “What movie are we starting first?”

“Black Panther. Thomas and his friends are attending the premiere, so this is a first for all of us seeing it. I must admit I am rather curious, as he has been talking about this movie quite often,” Logan said as he sat down next to Roman, leaning in as Roman’s other arm snaked out to pull him closer as well, eliciting a blush from the logical side.

“Disney movies after?” Roman asked hopefully, earning small chuckles from his boyfriends.

“Whatever you’d like, Princey,” Virgil replied, grabbing a soda from the table, and they all snuggled in and watched through Thomas’ eyes as the theatre dimmed and the movie began, content with their night in.


End file.
